


Scary Movies

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, In a way, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat comforts Kara after watching a scary movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movies

Movie night was not suppose to go this way. Cat was used to kara being cuddly and or falling asleep curled up into her, but having her hide her face in the older woman's  body was different. Cat had paused the movie only a half-hour in, for both of their sakes.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Kara faintly asked.

“I thought you knew what you were getting into. The title, and the summary, seemed very explanatory, I didn’t think I would have to explain that to you.”

“It seemed really cool though.”

“You sound like Carter with his first scary movie.”

Kara shot up from her girlfriend’s side. Her eyes were wide and she was at lost for words. The girl sat there in shock. 

“You didn’t-Cat please don’t tell me you-that poor kid.”

“No of course not! He picked out Chucky.” Kara tilted her head slightly at the title. 

“It’s about a doll that, oh just put it on and see for yourself.”

Kara wedged herself between Cat and the back of the sofa once more, the steady beat of the other woman’s heart calming her. The movie started and it seemed fine until, well the doll turned into a killer. Cat laughed quietly to herself every time the young girl jumped.

“It’s just a doll, dear.” At that remark, Cat felt a pinch on her right side, she jerked into the taller woman and tried to bat the hand away, but hit her own hip instead. 

“Rude.”

“Well stop talking.”

They watched the rest of the movie with only a few bumps along the way. Kara didn’t need to bury her face into a shoulder; she did so because she wanted Cat to run her fingers through her hair and down her back over and over again. 

Kara, who wasn’t into the whole scary part of the movie, decided that they were the best films to watch while laying in Cat’s arms. Cat smiled down at the blonde woman fighting sleep, kissed her forehead, and then turned off the TV. The two stayed there all night, curled up into one another, keeping the horrors of the real and fictional world away.

**Author's Note:**

> these are always so short, SORRY


End file.
